Ich bin Heraldo
by mentalmente incorrecta
Summary: Y de nuevo vuelve a abrir freddy's fazbear pizza, causando emociones encontradas, Heraldo Quiroz será nuestro reportero audaz que traerá la primicia exclusiva de tal evento, lo que no sabe es que las leyendas urbanas pueden ser realidad sin embargo no como las cuenta el mundo...


div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span style="color: #ffffff;"Espero que les guste, no es mia es de una gran amiga mia de nombre kami-chan, los personajes le pertenecen a scott-senpai/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Martita Cristiana se intoxico, así que te tocara cubrir el evento de este día, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, a pesar de que ya llevas 3 años con nosotros eres un cabeza dura, pero no podemos perdernos de la exclusiva, ya sabemos de los oscuros hechos que suelen pasar en esos eventos./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: Gracias jefe. No voy a /Jefe Sawyer: mmm… Después de tu último trabajo, no estoy tan seguro de ello, pero no tengo ahorita a ningún otro corresponsal que pueda hacer ese /Heraldo Quiroz: Confié en mí, soy más que la última opció /Jefe Sawyer: Ya, ¡lárgate!. No azotes la puerta./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"No puedo creerlo –Heraldo corría hacia las escaleras, emocionado por su primera misión como titular-br /br /span/spanbr /span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Nan Morelo: ¡Hey! ¡idiota! ¿No se te olvida algo?/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Papel, pluma, perfume, peine, credencial./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: No, llevo todo lo /Nan Morelo: ¿Y la cámara? –le suelta un zape-br /Heraldo Quiroz: Esa la debes llevar tú.br /Nan Morelo: Por eso… -.-U.. ¡Olvídalo!/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX"br /span/spanspan style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX"Aún era temprano, decidimos irnos por un atajo, así que caminamos por el barrio de Santa Ana, comimos tacos y un refresco, corrimos hasta Santo Tomas y cruzamos la enorme avenida para llegar, ahí estaba el imponente edificio de /spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/span, no es que fuese elegante y ostentoso, al contrario daba escalofríos, pero era la nueva atracción./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Nan Morelo: Voy a tomar algunas fotos del lugar, aunque será un reto, nunca había estado rodeado de tanta /Heraldo Quiroz: yo investigo y entrevisto a los turistas, para que en la noche armemos el artículo./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Era impresionante la cantidad de gente, no entendía como querían entrar, tal vez porque eran jóvenes ignorantes y desconocían los hechos macabros que rondaban este lugar, que persona en su sano juicio paga para tal vez ser asesinado por un robot./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: Buenos días, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas formada?br /Mely: 4 horasbr /Heraldo Quiroz: ¡Wow! ¿No estas agotada?br /Mely: NO, estoy emocionada por entrar, dicen que hay espíritus, animatronicos con vida y un asesino, ¿Qué fumo ese genio para crear esa historia loca?br /Heraldo Quiroz: No es un invento, es una historia /Mely: Noo ¿Me lo juras?... Oye Brandon seremos parte de una leyenda /El Brandon: ¡NO MANCHES! ¿NETA? ¡hay papá!br /Gala: esto es de locos, les dije que hoy dejamos de ser niños –comenzaron a carcajearse y a bromear en su grupito, me retire sin decir nada./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Fui de gente en gente preguntando sobre porque iban al lugar, unos por moda, otros porque la publicidad fue poderosa y unos porque no había nada má /br /En unos altavoces anunciaron que era hora de comenzar el show, corrí y llegue hasta la puerta, Nan ya se encontraba ahí, la ventaja de ser prensa es que no hay que hacer fila y podemos entrar sin pagar./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"No perdió ni un segundo, Nan comenzó a tomar fotos para nuestro medio impreso y a grabar para el articulo digital./span/span/div  
div class="separator" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; clear: both; text-align: center; background-color: #000000;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Era increíble el lugar, aunque bastante terrorífico, dibujos en las paredes, unos cables sueltos y luces parpadeantes, a veces se podía escuchar música infantil, aunque era vago el sonido./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"strongHeraldo Quiroz: mira ese pequeño niño bot, se ve tan /Nan Morelo: ¡idiota! Es un animatronico, se llama Baloon´s Boy ¿Qué tus padres nunca te trajeron?br /Heraldo Quiroz: mmm no, siempre me dieron miedo los robots, además la gente decía que los niños aquí desaparecían, yo no quería desaparecer o morir a manos de un /Nan Morelo: ¡Que hice yo para que me tocara trabajar contigo!/strong/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Se fue a seguir documentando el lugar, yo me quede con el grupo que entramos, ellos estaban sentados comiendo pizza, papas, hamburguesas, refrescos y dulces, decidí sentarme y comenzar a entrevistarlos./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: Disculpe señora ¿Qué le parece el lugar? ¿Usted ya había venido? ¿Es como lo recordaba o imaginaba?... Señora ¡OH POR DIOS! … ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!... ¡NO SEÑORA!/span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Le avente la mano y el pedazo de pizza salió volando, sin embargo ella no se inmutó y le dio una mordida, yo no pude contener el asco que sentí al ver como se tragaba a todos esos gusanos y le sonreía a su hija, mientras ella comía papas fritas enlamadas./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Hasta ese momento puede sentir el terrible hedor a putrefacción, el piso lleno de cucarachas, escarabajos, gusanos y moscas volando por todo el lugar./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"La risa de aquel pequeño robot me alerto, mire por uno de los oscuros pasillos, trataba de encontrar a Nan, algo o alguien comenzó a seguirme, pero no quise voltear, eran un par de pies enormes y metálicos, para mí era como escuchar a una multitud./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Corrí sin detenerme, perdí la noción del tiempo, intentaba recordar los planos del lugar, pero era en vano, llegue a una oscura habitación, había una enorme caja musical donde la leyenda decía: "la música no ha de dejar de sonar, si no el saldrá y te matara"./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Me quede totalmente horrorizado, la caja estaba abierta, no se escuchaba música y no sé qué andaba suelto por el lugar./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: Tranquilízate, todo está bien, pronto todo terminara, ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Quién está ahí?...¿Hola? –pero nadie respondió/span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Me levante y aproveche los pocos momentos donde había luz, encontré cuartos ocultos, cosas que nadie podría imaginarse, para distraerme pensaba en como redactar los artículos, esperaba que Nan fotografiara todo el lugar y me emocionaba el salir a contar que tan maldito estaba este lugar./span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"¡HERALDO! ¡HERALDO! VEEEN ¡HERALDO! ¡HERALDO!/span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: ¿NAN?... ¿Eres tú? … ¡NAN!/span/span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: inherit;"Corrí hasta donde parecía que gritaron, pero entre más me acercaba los gritos eran lejanos, débiles, prendí un cerillo, grabe error…Un rostro blanco enfrente de mi apareció, congelado sin poder reaccionar me hice del baño./span/span/strong/span/div  
span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white;"strongbr /strong/span/spanbr style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;" /span/span  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit; font-size: large;"strongSeñor B: ¡MUCHACHO! ¡REACCIONA! ¡CORRE!/strong/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"El me tomo del brazo y corrimos, hasta que un enorme eso me sujeto del hombro, sin pensar más comenzamos a forcejear, hasta que la manga de mi camisa rompió y logre escapar, solo pude observar que furioso agitaba los brazos… br /br /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Seguí a aquel señor, nos fuimos por un conducto hasta un pequeño cuarto, abrió una coladera y descendimos a la entrañas de la tierra./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: Gracias, le debo la vida. ¿Quién es usted?br /Señor B: No hay tiempo para largas presentaciones, solo dime /Heraldo Quiroz: ¿Vives aquí?br /Señor B: No, pero aquí no te /Heraldo Quiroz: mmm.. Será que aquí no nos /Señor B: NO, a ti no te encontraran, ¡NADIE!/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Tarde en reaccionar, él ya había comenzado a apuñalarme, en fracción de segundos todo paso, pero no quise quedarme ahí, no era posible que fuese a morir, lance dos cabezazos golpeándolo en la nariz, el soltó el cuchillo, me avente a buscarlo, de rodillas le hice heridas en sus pies, pique su panza y sin saber cómo me apresure a subir las escaleras, mis fuerzas se acababan pero no quería quedarme ahí.br /br /Heraldo Quiroz: ¡UNA LUZ!...¡aire fresco!.. jajajajaja … ¡Gracias!br /¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/span/span/div  
span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /span/spanspan style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Paseador de perros: ¡señor! ¿Está bien?br /Chica ciclista: ¿Qué paso? ¡Hey señor policía!br /Paseador de perros: No sé, solo lo encontré aquí en el pasto /Señor policía: ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha?¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conocen?br /Chica ciclista: NObr /Heraldo Quiroz: ¡estoy herido! ¡Ayúdeme! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡la gente! ¡Hay un asesino! ¡la gente está en peligro! ¡no vayan a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/span!br /Paseador de perros: ¿ Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? ¿Qué es eso?br /Heraldo Quiroz: ¡No estoy bromeando!br /Señor Policía: A ver señor, respire… Usted no puede estar causando ningún alboroto en el parque, espantara a los niñ /Heraldo Quiroz: ¿Parque?... pero si esto era… y había… ¿Qué está pasando?br /Señor policía: Gracias chicos, yo me hago cargo del señor, a ver deme ese cuchillo, deme un numero para que puedan venir a recogerlo, usted no está en muy buen estado y no podemos dejar que se vaya /Heraldo Quiroz: 01475836 mi jefe es el señor Sawyer./span/span/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"En la patrulla no dije nada, me sentía aliviado después de todo lo ocurrido creí que podría intentar /br /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Llegamos a la estación me quede en un cuarto donde hacen interrogatorios, médicos me vinieron a ver, un psicólogo, otros policías, al final uno de ellos me dijo que el señor Sawyer no iba a venir./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Heraldo Quiroz: ¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué no vendrá?br /Señor policía: usted que arrestado por asesinato, tiene derecho a un abogado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su /Heraldo Quiroz: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡LA VICTIMA SOY YO!br /Señor policía: cuando llegue su abogado hable con él, con permiso, me retiro./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Esto era totalmente increíble, ahora yo era un asesino, pero nadie me decía nada./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Señor policía: Capitán, ¿Qué haremos con este hombre? El señor Sawyer pensó que le queríamos tomar el pelo, no era para menos, preguntar por un muerto, hasta yo me hubiese /Capitán Laura Moras: Tenemos que buscar una forma que nos diga dónde están los cuerpos, Makeba ¿No le pudiste sacar información útil? br /Kakeba: El insiste que es Heraldo Quiroz, conto esa historia de un lugar llamado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/span y como logro escapar del asesino de los niños, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que los animatronicos solo querían /Señor policía: ¿Animatronicos? br /Makeba: complejos robots humanoides con forma de lindos y tiernos /Señor policía: pero… si no estamos en Japón… br /Oralia Sun: Disculpen…Soy la abogada del supuesto señor /Capitán Laura Moras: está en la sala 3, por favor no desconecte la cámara./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Ella solo sonrió y se retiró, llegando a la sala saco un enorme expediente, su sonrisa se borro./span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Oralia Sun: yo voy a ser su abogada, pero necesito que me diga la verdad, que confié en mí.br /Heraldo Quiroz: ¿la verdad? ¿Cree que sobreviví para mentir? ¿Qué gano?br /Oralia Sun: ¿Quién demonios es usted?br /Heraldo Quiroz: SOY HERALDO QUIROZ br /Oralia Sun: DIGAME LA VERDAD ¿QUIÉN ES USTED?br /Heraldo Quiroz: YA SE LO DIJE, YA SE LOS DIJE ¡HERALDO QUIROZ!br /Oralia Sun: ¡Heraldo Quiroz murió hace dos años en un incendio! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo es que aparece con un cuchillo que se relaciona con el posible asesinato de 5 pequeños de diferentes estados? ¿Dónde están los cuerpos? ¿Qué es lo que usted ha hecho?/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;" /span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Comencé a sudar frio, mis manos tiemblan, no entiendo lo que está pasando, leo en un artículo que yo me he quemado, mi jefe fue fuertemente criticado, como dejo ir a un joven sin experiencia…Es que no es cierto, esto es mentira, estoy aquí sentado, tomo un poco de agua, ella me observa, dejo agachada la mirada, siento una punzada, alzo mi camisa, tengo la marca de una puñalada, me agacho y reviso mis pies, tengo marcas de cuchillazos, ¿esas cicatrices cuando aparecieron?...siento nauseas, vomito./span/span/div  
span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="ES-MX" style="color: #252525; line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: #741b47; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px;"span lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"br /span/spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="line-height: 18.2159996032715px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="color: white; font-family: inherit;"Oralia Sun: Por favor, míreme dígame la verdad, sea lo que sea yo voy a /br /Me senté en el piso y agarre mis rodillas, llorando y sin callar me quede repitiendo una y otra vez:br /Soy Heraldo Quiroz, soy Heraldo Quiroz, soy Heraldo Quiroz, soy Heraldo Quiroz./span/span/span/span/span/span/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #741b47; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15.8400001525879px; line-height: 20.5920009613037px; background-color: #000000;" /div 


End file.
